Not the babysitter!
by Dooleys
Summary: What will happen when Trunks and Goten are left alone at the Son residence, with only a remotley incompetent babysitter.
1. Out to dinner

A/N: Otay, this is my first fiction, so sue me, i know it sucks, yeah. Anyway, crits and reviews welcome, but no flaming, i have a fragile mind. YOU HEAR ME?!?!?!?FRAGILE!!!SO SHUT UP!!! IF YOU DONT LIKE IT, GO TO RUSSIA!!  
  
A/N 2: A special thanks to Trugeta, for the insperation, and the tips on wrighting it. I hope you dont mind me extreamly loosly basing my fic on that nifty little Goten and Trunks thingy you did.  
  
Disclamer: I guess this is where I'm suppose to put the thing saying i dont own DBZ blah blah blah bullcrap like that, eh?Well, like i said, i kinda based the storyline on that thing that Trugeta did, so i pretty much dont own any of it ^^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Not the babysitter!'  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Out to dinner'  
  
A cool, soothing soft breeze passed through the forest, as young Goten flew past the tree's, deeper into the forest, being closly followed by Trunks.  
  
A small smirk crept across Trunks' face, as he flew above Goten, then slapped him on the top of his head"Tag, your it!"He said, before flying upwards, then backwards, in a U turn. "Aww, no fair!"Goten said, as he also U turned, and flew after Trunks.  
  
The two boys chased eachother around the forest for a good 2 hours, before the dreded call that came from the Son residence."Goten, Trunks!"The boys could hear Chi-Chi call. The boys looked at eachother, before sighing, and groaning"Aww man, it was just getting to the good part.."Trunks complained, as he hung his head, and floated back to the house, followed by Goten.  
  
~Back at the Son house, 5 minutes later.~  
  
"Its about time you boys got back..."Bulma said, shaking her head. "Anyway, the four of us are going out to dinner tonight,"Chi-Chi said, clinging to Goku's arm"And Gohan and Videl are out on a date, So we've got a babysitter for you two.."Bulma finished.  
  
Goten and Trunks looked at eachother in shock"NOT THE BABYSITTER!"They yelled in unison, before running around in circles, waving their hands madly around in the air. Goku grinned to himself, and Vegeta just shook his head, looking down, almost as if he was embaressed.  
  
"Which one did you get, mom?"Goten asked anxiously, looking up at his mother"Mandy, she was the only one willing to sit for you at such short notice.."Chi-chi replied, looking down at him."Oh no, not Mandy!"Trunks yelled, his eyes darting instantly over to Bulma. Bulma nodded, and sighed.  
  
"Anyway, Mandy will be here in about 10 minutes, so you two stay out of trouble until then, and stay in the house!"Chi-Chi said, waving a finger at the two, before all 4 of them walked to the door(Although, It was more the 3 of them, Vegeta was dragged along.).  
  
Trunks and Goten both sighed, and jumped onto the couch, staring at the walls until the 4 left. Goten let out a long sigh, as he looked around slowly. "You know Goten, Just because we've got to stay inside, doesnt mean we cant have some fun.."Trunks said, a mischevious smirk playing upon his lips.  
  
Goten's left eyebrow slowly raised, as he looked at trunks"What d'you mean, Trunks?"He asked, cocking his head slightly."Well.."Trunks said, grinning."Come on, we've got to do this fast..!"He said, before springing off the couch, gollowed by Goten.  
  
---  
  
Trunks and Goten ran around the house for afew minutes, setting up multiple traps, and pranks. They grinned at eachother, as the babysitter arrived. Okay, they had to admit, Mandy was a good babysitter, she just wasnt the brightest light on the tree, the sharpest tool in the shed, and all of the other ways to say 'not that bright'. Goten ran over to the door, but made sure he stopped afew inches away.  
  
He leaned forward, and swung the door open."Hiya Mandy!"He said excitedly, before stepping out of the way"Come on in"He said, grinning widley, as he attempted to hold back a laugh. He managed to contain himself, but not enough to hold back a tiny chuckle. Mandy smiled at the young boy"Thanks Goten.."She said, as she stepped inside. On her way through the doorway, she tripped a thin fishingwire, which caused a bucket of pink paint to tip upside down, and drench Mandy.  
  
Goten did his best to look surprised, and horrified at the same time"Tut.. That darn Trunks.."He said, shaking his head, and shooting an evil glance over at Trunks, although he winked at him after a short pause. Trunks looked down, his hands behind his back. He tried his best to look sad, and sorry"I'm sorry Mandy.."He said apologetically, looking up at her"I thought you where my dad.."He said quietly. Mandy looked at him for afew seconds, before sighing, and shaking his head"Its alright Trunks, just show me where i can wash this out of my hair.."  
  
Goten looked down the hall after them, as Trunks had led her down the hallway, to the bathroom"Make sure you use lots of soap!He called, grinning to himself, before sitting down on the couch, being sure to sit down on a certain cusion, to insure he didnt sit on a whoopie cusion.   
  
Meanwhile, Mandy was in the shower, washing her hair. She let out a long sigh, before picking up the green bottle of shampoo. She poured the browny greeny liquid into her cupped hand. She rubbed her hands together for afew seconds, before massaging the shampoo into her scalp. After afew minutes in the shower, she got out, and dried off her once brown hair, turned pink, and now turned green, by the green hair dye Trunks had put in the shampoo bottle. Not bothering to look in the mirror, she finished drying off, then wrapped the towel around her thin, curvy body for a minute or two, before sighing, and putting her clothes back on.  
  
Goten and Trunks where sat on the couch, sniggering quietly"We got off to a good start, Trunks. Two pranks in 5 minutes.."He said quietly, grinning to himself."Just wait, Goten, we've got aaaallll night with her.."He said, grinning mischeviously.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yeah, yeah, i know, the first chapter was extreamly short, but hey, i really wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. I know, its kind of sucky, but, i promise the next chapter will be better! 


	2. Covered in goop

A/N:Well, I plan on updating as soon as possible, whenever that might be. Hey, i'm a busy man, what with all the skateboarding, and sleeping, and internet surfing, and the thinking of new songs to download and put on my brand spankin' new Ipod babeh!Anyway, on with the reviews, and things.  
  
Yonk: Thanks, and i'm glad you like it, and congrats on being my first and only reviewere so far!And i'll try to update as soon as possible.  
  
---  
  
Hey, look, more reviewers.  
  
Trugeta: Heh, thanks, and i'm glad you like it, Teach', and i hope you have a good honeymoon slash second wedding..  
  
Gavroche-Girl: Hey, really glad you liked it, and i hope your friend enjoys it too..  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Last time  
  
Goten and Trunks where sat on the couch, sniggering quietly"We got off to a good start, Trunks. Two pranks in 5 minutes.."He said quietly, grinning to himself."Just wait, Goten, we've got aaaallll night with her.."He said, grinning mischeviously.  
  
'Not the babysitter!"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'Covered in goop'  
  
---  
  
Goten and Trunks both looked up at Mandy expectantly. When they saw her green hair, they fought back the urge to laugh. Trunks succeeded, but Goten let out the sightest of chuckles. Mandy looked over at goten, and quirked an eyebrow quizically."Oh, its just that you've got paint on your shirt."Trunks cut in, before Goten could even contemplate the question.  
  
Mandy's gaze fell from trunks, down to her tee"Oh, there is paint on it, isnt there.."She said, slowly but surely zoning out at the 'pretty colours'. Goten and Trunks looked at at each other for afew seconds, before they both grinned"Now?"Goten asked, in a whisper"Now."Trunks nodded. Goten hops off the couch, then walks behind Mandy. He slowly reaches up, never taking his eyes off her, as he slowly flicks off one Chi-chi's cheaper, priceless vases, then hopped back into the middle of the room, as Mandy snapped out of her trance, and looked behind herself.  
  
"Oh man.."She muttered, shaking her head as she approched the mantel. Goten smiled to himself, as he tugs a small string on the floor, causing the rug, infront of the mantel to slide out of place"Woah!!"Mandy said, as she fell over. It turned out, that the fact that he carpet hadent moved in 10 years, and all the dust and wierd food that Chi-Chi sometimes made, that looked even to much for a saiyan appitite, that was better off under the carpet, and some other 'unknown' items and liquids that had been spilled, or placed and left under there. It had molded into some kind of nasty dark green puddle of sticky goop, which Mandy fell smack dab in the middle of. Goten and Trunks both managed to hold in their laughs this time, as Mandy attempted to peel herself from the floor.  
  
-Meanwhile, in some swanky resteraunt in the middle of Satan city-  
  
"Mahy i take yhour ordiers?"Asked the phoney french waiter, as he stood over the table where Vegeta, Goku, Bulma, and Chi-chi where sitting, looking over the menu's."Errmm.. Can i have a large bowl of beef teriyaki.."Chi-chi said, looking up at the waiter"Ohf couhrse.."He said, before looking down at Bulma"Ahnd yhou, madam?"The waiter asked"Umm.. I'll have the same.."Bulma said, closing her menu, and setting it down."Ahlrighty then."He said, looking across at Goku"Ahnd yhou, sir?"He asked."I'll take two of everything on the menu..."Goku said, looking up at the now dumbfounded waiter. Chi-chi and Bulma didnt seem at all surprised."I'll have the same.."Vegeta said bluntly, looking up at the waiter briefly"Er, Ohkay."He said, before he turned around, and walked rather briskly back to the kitchen.  
  
Goku smiled at the waiter, as he walked away"Thanks.."He said cheerily, before he looked across at Chi-chi.  
  
-Meanwhile, in some un-swanky burger bar at the other side of Satan city-  
  
Gohan and Videl had finished their food afew minutes later, and where just sat at the table talking. "I'm sorry i couldent afford anywhere alittle more fancy..."Gohan said, looking around slowly"Aww, its fine.."Videl said,"Besides, i prefer small places like this.."She said happily, as she looked around.  
  
-Back at the Son residence-  
  
"Grr.. Nnnnrrrnnn.. Eck, Eck eeeechhh!! EEEPP!!!!"Goten and Trunks 'strained' to pull Mandy out of thr puddle of goop, even though they could've done it easily if they used even 5% of there power. Trunks and Goten had dipped their palms in dark red paint, so when they pulled her out, she had red hand marks on her arm. When they decided to pull her out of the puddle, they sent her flying through the wall, causing dust to go everywhere. Looks like Mandy was in for another shower.  
  
"Mandy, Mandy!"Goten said, after he cleaned off his hands. He ran over to Mandy's side. What Mandy' didnt know, was the fact that Goten had knocked down a patch of wall, when he and Gohan where playing football in the house. Gohan threw the ball aliitle too hard, and sent Goten flying through the wall. So what they did, is they bought a replacement plastic wall, to 'tide them over' until Goku got around to bricking up the hole.  
  
"Mandy, are you okay??"Trunks asked, as he ran over to the half standing, covered in dust, and goop girl."I'll go turn on the shower!"Goten said, before looking over at Trunks. He then ran off into the bathroom. Once inside, he got down onto his knee's and removed two of the floor boards. He sniggered to himself, as he climbed down under the floor. He couched for afew seconds, as he looks around. He crawls quickly under the floor, to the boiler. He grinned, as he turned the hotwater off. He turned around, then started searching for the hole, which wasnt that hard to find, on account of the light streaming through it. He got up out of the hole, and started coughing again. He dusted himself off, before placing the two floorboards back in place. He turned on the shower on, then ran back to Mandy and Trunks"There's no hot water!"He excaimed, as he looked at Mandy."Great, looks like i'm stuck a mess until your parents get back.."She said with a sigh.  
  
"Sorry Mandy.."Goten said sheepishly, looking down, and grinding te floor softly with the tip of his shoe. Mandy let out another sigh, and ruffled his hair"Its alright, 'Ten.."She said, sitting down on the couch, setting off a whoopie cusion. Trunks and Goten looked over at her, and raised their hands to their noses"Oh man, you could've atleast warned us...!"Trunks said, as he took a steo bakcwards. Goten smiled slightly, as he wafted the air infront of his face. He smiles at Mandy, as he sits down next to her. Mandy glanced around nervously, before all three of them start laughing, until Goten said"I left the shower on!"He got to his feet, then dashed to the bathroom. He turned the water off, then let out a long sigh"Whoo, close one." Goten said, whiping his forehead.  
  
"Mandy, i'm getting hungry.."Trunks said, placing a hand on his stomach."Yeah, me too.."Goten said."Mom left some food in the fridge."Goten said."Alright, i'll see what i've got to work with."Mandy said, rising from the couch, and walking into the kitchen. Goten and Trunks grin at each other"And it continues.."Trunks said quietly, grinning mischeviously.  
  
---------  
  
So, what do you guys think?I know its quite short, but hey, i've run out of idea's for now. So i decided i'd post it, and blah blah blah and what not. Anyway, reviews and crits welcome.. 


	3. In the kitchen

A/N 1:Uhh, i'm really sorry its taken so long to update. I'm not gonna say i've been busy, or i've been away, because that would be a lie, i just couldent be assed wrighting it, so, anyway, enough of the foolishness, on with the reviews!  
  
Trugeta:Heh, thanks, but i guess the delay wasnt very funny, eh?I'll try to update more often.  
  
dbzlover123:Heh, thanks, and i'm glad you like it, it was fun wrighting.

DarkNeon:Hey, thanks, and thanks for the recomendation to your friends, i could really do with some more groupies!Anyway, Sometimes i think it up ahead of time, and sometimes i do it on the spot  
  
'Not the baby sitter!'  
  
chapter 3  
  
'In the kitchen'  
  
"Okay, lets see what we've got here.."Mandy said, as she bent down infront of the fridge, scanning through the various foods, and drinks."Hmm, what would you guys like for dinner?"She asked into the livingroom."Dunno!"Trunks called, with a shrug"What' we got?"Goten asked,"Errm.. How about scrabled eggs?"Mandy asked.  
  
Goten and Trunks shrugged"Yeah, whatever.."Trunks said.  
  
After Mandy had cracked the eggs, Goten handed her a frying pan"Thanks."She smiled, before she mixed up the eggs, and put them on the stove.. After a afew minutes, Mandy peered over the seemingly normal frying pan, just as the spring in the center, rigged by Goten himself, set off, causing the eggy liquid to go flying upwards, all over Mandy. Mandy stepped back, and looked down at her t-shirt, before whiping the egg off her face"Eww!"She complained, shuddering. Trunks and Goten stiffled there sniggers, as they watched.  
  
"Okay, thats egg's out of the window.."Mandy said, shaking her head"Or, over the babysitter..!"Trunks commented, with a smile. Mandy returned his smile, sarcastically, before looking back into the fridge"How about spagetti and meatballs?"She asked."Yeah, S and M!"Goten said, jumping up and down"Thats cool."Trunks said, shrugging and nodding. So Mandy put on the pasta, and the meatballs, and sure enough, they wearnt normal meatballs. After afew minutes of cooking, the meatballs blew up in the pan, covering Mandy in meatball sauce."Ew!Ew ew ew!!"She said, shuddering even more than before.  
  
"How about we just order some pizza?"Mandy asked after whiping the sauce off her face"That sounds good."Trunks nodded"Pizza!Pizza! But make sure to get like 10 cause we're reeaaalay hungry!!""Goten chanted, jumping up and down quickly. So Mandy pocked up the phone, and called The closest pizza hut, which was around 2 hours away. So they waited.. And waited.. And waited, until finnaly the pizza delevery boy arrived, and knocked at the door. Mandy sighed, and got up off the couch, which had made the unusual 'pffffftttdddd' when she sat down, thanks to the self inflating woopie cusions. At the door, stood an Acne stricken, teenage delevery boy, who stood 5 foot 3, and his voice high, as it was breaking  
  
"Thhaat'll be foooorrty dollaars(Or whatever it is they use), fourteen fooor the piizaa, and Tweeenty siiix fooor thee gaaas to geet ooover heere.."He said, handing over the pizza's, slightly dumfounded at the amount they ordered"Thanks.."Mandy said, taking the Pizza's, and handing over the money, before closing the door, and setting the boxes down on the coffee table, while Goten and Trunks jump off the couch, and run over to the tabe, and Goten swings open the lid of the first box"Rubba dub dub, thanks for the grub!"Trunks said, before he started eating.  
  
The first box was empty before Mandy even returned from the kitchen with plates, and kitchen towels"Wow, you guys eat fast.."She said, before kneeling down infront of the table, then throwing her hand in quickly, to grab a peice without her arm being bitten off."Whew.."She sighed, before she ate the peice rather quickly. She paused for afew seconds, before she lunged back in for another peice.  
  
---  
  
So after 5 minutes, the 3 of them made short work of the pizza. "Whew.."Mandy sighed, shaking her head."Oep.."She placed a hand on her stomach"I beter not be constipated.."She murmured to herself, before standing up, and walking into the bathroom. She raised the lid, and sat down.  
  
"Trunks..."Goten started, looking over at Trunks slowly"Whats constipated...?"Trunks paused for a second or two, before he said"Well, Constipated is when... Its when you get coned.. Out of your stibated..."Trunks said, bluffing his way through all of it."Whats a stipated?"Goten asked, a quizzical look on his face."Errm... Its... Its your money.."Trunks said, nodding quickly."Oh, okay.."Goten shrugged, sitting back down on the couch. Trunks sighed with releif"That was a close one.."He murmured to himself, before sitting down aswell.


	4. Uble bubble toilet trouble

Ha!Thanks to Trugeta's little advertisment my reviews have sky rocketed!Mwaahahahaha!Groupies!!!!  
  
KyLewin:Heheh, constipated. Thanks for your advice on the spell check thingy, i've found me one, so there shouldent be as meny spelling mistakes.. Hopefully.  
  
BrizzleTH:Ha!Well i have got a spell checker!And i am still writing!So your wrong!All of you!Wrong!!HAHAHAHAH!!ahemsorry about that.. I'm on a little bit of a sugar high.. Glad you like it.  
  
wish i was there:Thanks, and i'll try to finish this one off soon.  
  
Note, this is partially a songchap, to wierd Al yankovic's Constipated.  
  
---  
  
Not the babysitter!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
'Uble bubble toilet trouble.'  
  
"Uhhhhhhhhnnnn. Haaddddgggggge!!!"Mandy could be heard straining in the bathroom, and Trunks and Goten look at each other quickly, an unusual look on Goten's face."I wonder what's going on in there.."He said, looking down the hall to the bathroom."Well then lets go check it out!"Trunks said, jumping off the couch, and going down the hall, followed by Goten."Mandy!Mandy!Are you OK?"Trunks asked, stood by the door. Goten stood in front of the door"Are the constipation guys in there?!"Goten asked, watching the door.  
  
/Why'd you have to go and make me so constipated? 'Cause right now I'd do anything to just get my bowels evacuated In the bathroom ... I sit and I wait and I strain And I sweat and I clench and I feel the pain Oh, should I take laxatives or have my colon irrigated? No no no  
  
"Err, no guys, I'm fine, just having a little toilet trouble.."She said, pausing the strain for a minute, and looking over at the door"Damn all this cheese!"She murmured in a hiss, looking from side to side"Eeeeeeghhhhhh!!"Mandy closed her eyes. "Toilet trouble?"Goten asked, as they returned to the living room."Your toilet must be busted, Goten.."Trunks said, sitting back down on the couch, with a 'parp'"Hey, maybe we should-"Goten cut short, before running back to the bathroom door"Hey Mandy, if the toilets busted, I can fix it, I've done it before!"  
  
"No, no! Its fine!"She insisted, looking over at the door again"You don't, worry about-"She paused"me Goten, I'll be fine. You and,"She paused again"Trunks go play."Goten shrugs, then walks back down the hall, and sitting down on the armchair"She said its working, but she said she didn't need any he-"Goten was interrupted by a loud"UUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"From the bathroom."I think those con guys are trying to get mandy's money now.."Goten said, looking down the hall."HAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHEEEEE!!"Came from the door"Trunks, this is getting f-" "UGHHHH!!!" "reaky.."Goten said, looking back at Trunks, who was fast asleep on the couch.   
  
"Hmmm.."Goten thought, before skidding on his knee's, to a loose floorboard, near the door. Under here, he had seen his father's hidden stash of lighters. Of cause, his father didn't smoke, he was glad of that, but they would come in handy for a prank he was going to pull on Trunks. Goten sniggered, before getting a small peice of paper, and rolling it up. He slipped the end of the paper into Trunk's mouth, and lit the other end, before tossing the lighter back under the floorboard, then putting the board back in place, and sitting back on the armchair quickly, with a fast 'parp'.'Ugghhhhhgigigigi!!!'Came from the bathroom, as Trunks flinched, opening his eye's slowly"Ahhhh!"He jumped out of his seat, nearly hitting the celing"Get it out, get it out, get it out!!"He said, running around in a circle, watching the flame as it drew ever closer to his lips.  
  
Goten sat giggling madly on the armchair, watching Trunks. The giggling was almost inaudible at one point by an almost deafening 'SPLUSH!' "OW YEAH!!"Mandy yelled, jumping off the toilet seat  
  
--missing scene--  
  
Goten and Trunks stared weirdly at the hallway, the makeshift cig in Trunks' mouth was a thing of the past, as Mandy slowly walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall. With a smile, and a sigh of relief, Mandy smiles at the boys"Hey."She said simply, before half skipping, half walking to the kitchen to get a soda "Would you guys like a drink?" "Soda!" They both called in unison. She smiled at the two, as she got three cans. She returned to the living room, and handed them two cans."Well, your parents told me to wait outside from 10:20, so, bye guys.."Mandy said, giving Goten and Trunks a farewell kiss on the forehead, before walking outside. After a few minutes, they could hear talking from outside, and then the jingling of change, and the folding of paper.  
  
Trunks and Goten both stood next to each other, glancing from side to side, before over at the door, as their parents walked in"Boys, why is Mandy such a mess?"Chi-chi asked, still looking behind, as Goku ITed Mandy home, before turning to face the boys"WHAT THE-!?!?!?"She said, staring wide eyed at the mess. Goten and Trunks look at each other, before both saying in unison  
  
"Oops."  
  
--Fin--  
  
Thanks guys, for all your support. All the reviews really got me raring to go, so i typed this chapter in about 2 hours, one session. So thanks. Be sure to look out for my next one. I haven't quite decided what it's gonna be, but the first chapter will be out next Wednesday, i promise! 


End file.
